


red hot heat

by vandoorne



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Breeding, Exhibitionism, M/M, Nipple Play, Pregnancy Kink, Public Sex, Ritual Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-03
Updated: 2020-03-03
Packaged: 2021-02-23 03:27:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23005003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vandoorne/pseuds/vandoorne
Summary: pierre is an unmated omega in heat. according to village rules, that means he'll be put in the stocks in public, readily available for any alpha to knot.
Relationships: Male Alpha/Male Omega
Comments: 15
Kudos: 373
Collections: Writing Rainbow Red





	red hot heat

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BiffElderberry](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BiffElderberry/gifts).



It has always been A Thing since time immemorial. Pierre knows that he should be used to it. It isn't his first heat anyway, and that's how things have always been done in the village. Everyone shares everything, and that's why all the unmated Omegas in the village undergo this ritual each time they have their heat. Stripped completely naked, put in stocks in the village square so any Alpha (or Beta, but typically the Betas know that they're only supposed to see and not touch) can mount them, pump them full of semen and knot them afterwards. Any time they like, for as long as the Omega was in heat. The Omega needs it anyway, they need to be knotted so badly, it doesn't matter by who. In return, the Alpha gets to let off some steam. It's a win-win situation.

Except, well, even though this is Pierre's fifth time in the stocks, he still feels the embarrassment, cheeks flaming red both from the sun and from the shame of being exposed. Slick running down his thighs as his hole twitches, desperate to be plugged and filled and knotted. His Omega cocklet leaking uselessly against his stomach, all too aroused, nipples hardened as he waits for his first Alpha to take him. Instead, only Betas pass by, and they watch him with undisguised hunger. Pierre can only cant his hips in frustration, desperate to be knotted.

It seems as if hours have passed before the first Alpha appears. 'We're going to make a baby, you and I,' the Alpha grunts, fucking Pierre hard. He pulls at Pierre's nipples repeatedly, almost as if he was trying to milk Pierre, and Pierre groans, squeezing down on the Alpha's cock. 'Going to knot you and pump you so full. You're going to be filled up with my seed, let's get you pregnant, hmm?'

Pierre moans, drool leaking from his lips as his orgasm slams into him. He releases more slick, and his cocklet shoots his own load over himself.

'Look at the milk you've produced,' the Alpha sneers, swiping some of Pierre's semen with his fingers. He smears it over Pierre's nipples and tugs hard, causing Pierre to cry out. 'You want to carry my baby this badly, huh?'

The Alpha comes inside Pierre soon enough, knot inflating. Pierre's eyes are squeezed shut, enjoying the feeling of being stretched out. He can feel more eyes on him now, there are more Alphas watching, waiting their turn to add their loads to the one already inside him, to breed him the way an Omega should be. Sure, the red hot shame of having so many people watch his arousal never quite goes away, but if anything, it only serves to fan the flames of his desire for _more_.


End file.
